Geographic Pattern - Artificial
Back to Geography The Geography of a terraformed world can resemble in part features from its initial shape. In case of rocky planets, this is the most expected result. However, there are cases when the celestial body will be transformed beyond recognition and no initial feature can be found. Examples # An Oceanic Planet will have no or almost no natural solid surface. In that case, technicians will like to build Artificial Continents. # In case of a gas giant, terraforming is possible by constructing an Artificial Surface on top of the previous atmosphere. # Hot planets might be made of molten rocks and need to be cooled. The process, which will last a long time if heat is not artificially extracted, will leave behind a planet with a new crust. # Massive Geographic engineering can completely reshape a planet, creating new continents and removing previous ones. Environment Humans will always try to get the maximum habitability of a planet. The new Geographic features will be selected in such a way that they will allow air and water circulation to create the best climate. This will turn the targeted planet into a Superhabitable planet. Possible Outcome The artificial Geographic pattern is different from all other natural patterns, because it will be built for human needs. There are two possible models: Little - To - Big In this scenario, technicians first build on a small scale, as there are not many settlers. Then, as more and more settlers come, new Geographical features are built faster. The closest analogy we can find is the virtual world of Second Life. In the beginning, Geographic features were built in high detail, with many surprising features. Later, as the virtual world entered a phase of bloom colonization, new continents were built very fast, with less and less details. The oldest part of Second Life world contains many small roads and narrow waterways, while the newer parts have rare transportation routes, but built for a much faster traffic. The evolution of Second Life also shows us that at some point rental corporations (known as land barons) took the development further, building their own islands and continents. In case of an Oceanic Planet, the local administration might build small islands first, then, as more and more people come to settle, new structures need to be built. At some point, constructors will not have time to build new continents in high detail and would prefer to sell land to large corporations. Big - To - Little This is an opposite scenario. In the beginning, terraformers build the whole surface, but with less surface details. They establish the form of continents and oceans. Later, as settlers come and reclaim land, they build their own Geographic features: mountains, hills, valleys and whatever they need. Again, it is possible that the local administration would like to sell large surfaces to rental corporations, finding it easier then to develop local Geographic features. The major advantage of big - to - little is that the major features, like transport corridors, air currents and water circulation, are set from the beginning. This is a possible outcome for a planet with an Artificial Surface. All - In - One Unlike the previous two scenarios, All - In - One is a different concept. Almost all Geographic features of a planet are built from the beginning, with only limited adjustments to be done later. This scenario is plausible for a real estate of an advanced civilization, which builds the entire surface of a planet to sell parcels very fast. The estate must have enough experience to offer settlers a Superhabitable planet with all they need. In sci-fi novels and movies, such planets have many linear features clearly visible from space. Such a development is possible, since many modern cities were built with parallel streets and rectangular intersections. Category:Habitable Factors